Do You Dare?
by TrinMalfoy
Summary: Ginny's got something Draco wants... and he's willing to do anything to get it. Small bit of... inappropriate content. Not enough to rate it R though...


**DISCLAIMER:** I know I need not do this, but... IT'S ALL THE GODDESS J.K. Rowling's! NOT MINE! NEVER EVER! I'm just borrowing her characters.....  
  
**A/N:** THANK YOU MO FOR THE IDEA, AUBS, LORNA AND SONIA FOR THE CRITICISM, but I need more! I welcome any constructive criticism, but I don't take kindly to flames. You flame me, you bet you'll be flamed too. I just feel there's a better way to go about things. BTW **THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FICLET! NO SEQUELS **unless I decide otherwise... ENJOY!

**Do You Dare?**

Ginny was standing up on the magical silver ladder in the library, giggling and dangling it. Draco looked up, frustrated at her and trying to get her to give him back his wand. He crossed his arms over his chest and demanded, "Give it back now Weasley, or else..."

Ginny was having way too much fun with this. She smirked and waved it higher above her head, saying a bit childishly, "Come and get it then."

She was only on the fifth step or so, but wasn't prepared for the shock of him shaking the ladder a bit. Though it was made Completely-and-Utterly-Stable-Anytime by a charm, she wasn't prepared for the tiny shockwaves and so his wand slipped from her grasp.

She fumbled for it. But somehow as she was pulling it back it slipped down her slightly open blouse, catching in her bra, at an odd angle. She looked at him and said, "Do you **dare?"**

She smirked even more widely at him. It had been she who'd gotten him into a mess and this was the first time he'd ever been in one. It was, in a way, a sort of payback for all the years of teasing and taunting that she'd had to endure. It was very sweet vengeance for herself, she knew.

She also knew he wouldn't dare. Not a Weasley, no he would never sink that low. Or so she thought.

"Yes, I do." He grinned ferally at her. She was a bit scared, but also a bit excited by this answer. But right as he was about to climb up after her, she jumped down, her skirt flaring a bit.

Draco saw this and smirked, still seeming to be able to drawl while running after her, "Nice panties there, Weaselbit." Ginny blushed at the name but refused to stop running as she rushed out of the library to wherever her legs took her.

She raced through the halls and up staircases and everywhere her feet decided to go. This just happened to be to the Room of Requirement. She performed the steps quickly and rushed into the room.

She walked into the room and found a cluster of sofas and tables, there for comfort but also for hiding spots. She found a couch near the middle of the room and was about to rush to it.

But she wasn't prepared for the arms that encircled her waist and lifting her up. She squealed and Draco lifted her to the closest couch and pinned her down, using his body to keep her down, leaning on her and pinning her wrists above her head.

"You do remember my answer, don't you?" Draco asked, staring down at her slightly sweaty body as well as the partially open blouse. His eyes darkened a bit at the sexy, vulnerable position she was in. 

Ginny saw the change in his eyes but she was too engrossed in her own staring to say anything at the moment. His hair was dropping in his eyes and she longed to push it away, but she resisted the urge and answered with a defiant, "Yes I do. I do have ears you know."

Draco remarked, "And such erotic ears as well..."

Ginny blushed deeply but still stood her ground. She said, "Well, you want it or not? Because if you don't, will you please get off of me?"

Draco put a little more weight on her to silence her and moved over to the opening of her shirt. His warm breath on her chest made Ginny shiver and feel a bit aroused. He opened her blouse a bit more with his teeth and searched for his wand. He found it lying across her breasts and used his tongue to gather it up in his mouth.

Ginny, meanwhile, was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down after the sharp intake of breath from his tongue connecting with her skin, leaving a fiery imprint on her breast forever. Draco looked up and stared in her eyes, his wand in between his teeth. He smirked down at her, "I want it."

Ginny thought he'd never looked sexier. His wand between his teeth, and his hair a bit loose from his chase... it all just served to make him more edible. Even though he didn't sweat a bit at the physical exercise, which she envied, he looked so incredibly hot. She said suggestively, "Is that all?"

Draco smirked even wider and took his wand out of his teeth, laying it on the nearby table. "Not even close," was all he managed before he ravaged her mouth. Ginny gasped and he slipped his tongue inside. It was doing amazing things to both of them, this connection, this feeling as one.

~*~*~

As the sun started to rise along the horizon, a slightly mussed Ginny followed by an almost perfectly dressed Draco emerged from the Room of Requirement. Draco swept Ginny up in a long, passionate kiss before looking deep in her eyes and saying, "Tonight, ten o'clock. Be right here."

She whispered, "I will be."

And so they parted ways, each throwing longing and secretive glances over shoulders, sharing a secret only a few their age knew of.

_Won't let you make me_

_Feel the way I do_

_Won't let you move_

_Move and let it burst through_

_Baby you're giving me sensations_

_No one has ever felt_

_It all started_

_The moment you knelt_

_Do you dare?_

_Take the risk?  
          Do you care?_

_Enough for me?_

_It's too late now_

_We've moved past all that_

_I know in my heart now_

_It's just gotta last_

_I care enough for you_

_Is that enough?_

_Or do you seek something else_

_Something a little more rough?_

_I can't give you more_

_This is all I've got_

_Take, or leave it_

_Just know you're all I'll ever want._

Unknowingly to either, both thought of the same thing- that they'd always be together. All caused by a dare.

La Fin


End file.
